


Blue roses and cuddles

by belgiankpopper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hyunho taking care of Felix, Lots of cuddles, Other, They're all dancers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it that's the fic, this is just soft soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiankpopper/pseuds/belgiankpopper
Summary: Felix overworks themself, so Hyunjin and Minho storm into action.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Blue roses and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEnvy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnvy1/gifts).



> First note: Felix has they/them pronouns!   
> Second note: This is pure fluff so if you actually came for a plot, eh well, yeah.
> 
> This is for my wonderful [Roni](https://twitter.com/Summertimelix43), my baby, my wonderful, genius, beautiful, and (over)hardworking angel.   
> You mean so much to me, you have no idea, and no words can express that enough. So I hope this fic does.   
> Also, please, PRETTY please, stop overworking yourself and let us take care of you <3  
> Love you so much <3   
> Happy Valentine’s Day, my Moonlight.

The cold, February weather reigns outside, snow covering the grassy sidewalks. A strong wind blows by the windows, the sounds hovering in between the empty hallways of the building.

The hallway is empty and dark, safe for the one light coming out of one of the dance studios. 

The dance studios are used during the weekend to practice for group or solo assignments or showcases. The clock shows that 8pm is nearing, so most students have already left the studio, bidding farewell to one another as they rush back home in the cold. All left, except for one, still using the dance studio at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly, the automatic lights light up as the entrance to the hallway opens. Two boys walk in at a fast pace, disrupting the silence that was previously reigning. 

They reach their destination fast, entering through the door at the end of the hallway. The sound of music can faintly be heard as the doors open, but dies out as quickly as the door closes behind the two.

The boy dancing in the middle of the room doesn’t realize the new presences yet. They finish their routine, the two boys looking at him with impressed but worried eyes. 

The dancer finishes his routine, and crashes to the floor. Their breath is rushed, and they try to slow it down as they come back from the rush of adrenaline their body used. 

The music is still playing and one of the boys at the door shuffles towards the stereo, turning it off. The dancer looks up in confusion, but their face relaxes as he recognizes the two others. 

“Hey,” the dancer says, still trying to pick up their breath. A soft voice answers. “Hey Lixie, that was some impressive dancing.”

Felix chuckles. “Thanks Hyunjin, although I still need to work on some steps.” 

Another soft voice speaks up from where Felix’s bag lies. Or  _ lied _ , as the boy placed the strap of the bag over his shoulder, all of Felix’s belongings already in it. “Well that can wait until Monday. You deserve a rest.”

Hyunjin helps Felix up, hugging them tightly. Felix tries to wiggle himself out of the taller boy’s grip. “Hyunjin, I’m sweaty, let go of me,” the younger giggles. 

Hyunjin responds by hugging them tighter, his face in the crook of their neck. “No. I don’t want to.” 

Felix chuckles again, but returns the embrace. They feel another pair of arms surround them, extra warmth joining his already warm body. “We missed you today. Come home, please?”

Felix sighs, but nods. 

“We’ve been worried about you. You’ve been overworking yourself too much lately. Please take a break. You can work hard  _ and _ take breaks in between, you know?”

Felix lets out a shuddered sigh, some tears threatening to spill. “I know, I know,” they answer softly, not trusting their voice all too much. The two boys hold each other tighter, and they stay in their embrace, enjoying each other’s presence, as tears silently roll over Felix's cheeks.

* * *

The three dancers stumble into their apartment, shivering from the change of temperature and pull Felix to the bathroom. They take a shower together, Hyunjin washing Felix’s hair and Minho helping to wash their body. They take care of them in every way they can, giving them all the attention they think the youngest deserves. 

They really do deserve the attention. They had been working on their solo performance for a whole week, often coming back to their apartment late. Hyunjin and Minho had started to worry after the third night they came back late. The two elder boys were dancers as well, so they understood the way Felix worked, heck, they were probably both number one guilty of doing the same. But that’s why they wanted to take care of the youngest of the lovers, because they  _ knew _ . 

So when Felix left for the dance studio that morning, they both decided they were done with it. They left the apartment early and snatched Felix out of the studio, an outline planned of what they were going to do. 

All three boys dress comfortably, fluffy clothing draping their bodies. Felix is wearing one of Minho’s hoodies, while wearing one of Hyunjin’s sweatpants. Both pieces are too big for them, but they’re comfortable, so they’re far from complaining. The dancers eat some spaghetti that Minho made earlier. He didn’t trust Hyunjin in taking care of the food, so he let the younger one of the two prepare the blanket fort in front of their tv. Spaghetti is Felix’s favorite dish, so he wasn’t going to let their clumsiest lover screw that up. 

They finish their food, and nestle themselves into the sofa with each a piece of cheesecake, Felix’s favorite dessert. As they watch their favorite drama, “Sweet Home”, Felix feels so full that the tears are glistening in the corners of their eyes. They don’t realize they started to spill until both Hyunjin and Minho brush them away, their thumbs softly grazing over their cheek. They cuddle under their blanket fort, still entangled when they fall asleep, the wind still soaring strongly outside. 

* * *

Felix wakes up to a warmth on their right side, and cold to their left, and the smell of food hanging around the apartment. Their eyes flutter open, meeting Hyunjin’s soft ones. 

“Good morning baby, did you sleep well?” Hyunjin asks, soft still a bit rasp from the morning.

“The best I slept in weeks. Thank you, both of you.” They kiss Hyunjin softly as a silent thank you. 

“Come on, let’s go see what Minho-hyung has prepared for us.” 

They get out of the blanket fort, and Felix is surprised it’s still standing properly. They decide the blanket fort should stay there forever, and voice the thought. Hyunjin snorts, but finds himself nodding. “That’s actually a great idea. Let’s do it.” 

They grin at each other, and shuffle to the kitchen. 

“Ah, you arrive just in time, my wonderful pancakes are ready to be eaten!” Minho speaks up, turning around as he puts what seems to be the last pancake on a pile of pancakes. The table is already set, all sorts of topping spread over the table. 

Hyunjin pushes Felix to sit down quickly, as he stands behind his own chair. Minho does the same as him, and they share a grin. Felix looks at them with a confused, but wary expression. 

Then both dancers grab something for their respective chairs, and hold it in front of Felix's bewildered look. 

“Happy Valentine’s day!” both of their lovers shout in unison, both holding a blue rose in their hands, Felix’s favorite flower. 

Felix’s smile is blinding as they take both flowers into their hands. “Thank you so much, you two. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but thank you. I love you both so much.”

Their smile falters a little. “I don’t have anything for you two, though…” he trails off. But when the elder two seem ready to protest that they didn’t need to, they lift their head up with the biggest of grins. 

“But I know how to make it up to you.”

Nobody complains about the cold pancakes when Felix is done kissing Hyunjin and Minho silly. 


End file.
